Amor Eroticism
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Malam pertama antara Sasuke dan Sakura. [POV Author]


**Amor Eroticism**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranjang, kamar gelap, dan baju terlucuti

Ini hanya kisah tentang kita berdua yang sedang anomali

Pintu ditutup, meninggalkan dua bayangan yang saling mengatup

Tak ada kuapan, tak ada lagi hasrat untuk mengantuk

Terbuai pesona seribu galena

Di dinding batas kamar, ada cahaya yang memancar

Dari dada yang semolek keanggunan bidadari senja

Berhasil mengalahkan Bintang Timur saat fajar tiba

Perengkuhan, tak ada tolakan saat rangkulan mengumbar

Menyelipkan sejenak anak rambut yang menjuntai, daripada menghalangi pandangan

Mendekat dan mendekati satu sama lain yang terus mengalah

Wajahmu seharum kasturi yang sedang menengadah

Inginnya dicium jakun itu, merana menanti kapan dimesum

Tak sabar, sungguh pelukan dalam adalah hal yang wajar

Dekat dan erat, menggenggam dan tak mau dilepaskan

Jari-jari bertautan, menciptakan melodi kicauan burung pengiring kata-kata mesra

Tirukan dan percayakan, alunan musik estetik yang bergemuruh

Alami, mengudara bersama damainya jiwa

Roh yang bersemayam terkelupas saat pakaian, celana, dan rok diberantas

Menyisakan pemandangan legit yang sulit untuk sekedar diungkit

Muka menatap muka

Dada memandang dada

Mata mengukuri mata

Sebelum benar-benar dimulai, pikiran sebaiknya disucikan dengan lantunan iman

Oh, ini hanya ritual kebijaksanaan

Jangan ragu untuk saling mengeluarkan perasaan terpendam

Gairah mencoba mengalir menganak sungai

Lanjutkan dan teruskan

Sebab tak akan ada patah hati yang memaksa menciderai

…

Sama-sama tahu, dekapan itu tak akan hilang oleh waktu

Jam bertik-tak, bernyanyi dan berjingkrak

Mendendangkan lagi pembuka acara kolosal itu digelar

Lidah menghisap leher, tak habis walau keadaan sudah teler

Ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi

Keramahtamahan ini belumlah selesai

Dari wajah yang ditatap, turun, turun, dan turun menuju jambakan kasur

Karena tubuh mengejang, ada dewa perkasa yang menggagahi di atasnya

Berterimakasihlah kepada napas yang belum habis

Terengah-engah, tapi merasakan desahan yang nikmat sekali

Apakah oksigen, apakah makhluk androgen yang mengencangkan sabuk tali

Mengikat dengan erat persetubuhan ovulasi

Apakah badan, apakah tangan yang mencoba untuk disusupi

Menjadi saksi percampuran akan dua hal yang serasi

Kening dikecup, dada bidang dicium, dan pinggang dipeluk

Mata tak mungkin lagi untuk balas menyeruduk

Inilah janji dulu saat mengatakan _"Aku cinta padamu"_

Menjadi kenyataan yang kini terbalaskan

Nyatanya perasaan tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan

Tidak butuh selimut untuk mengemuli

Hangatnya kata-kata rasanya sudah cukup untuk menyelimuti

Panas, udara rasanya seperti terbakar

Kedekatan di antara keduanya selaksa cicak yang menempel di tembok kamar

Jika diizinkan secara terang-terangan, hati pasti berteriak kesetanan

Kita berdua adalah pecinta yang sedang dilanda mabuk

Tepar tapi tidak mau berhenti walau kepala sudah digetuk

Lampunya mati, tapi getaran listrik yang menyetrum sendi tidak berhenti

Siapa yang mau peduli?

…

Diam-diam, kelelahan luar biasa yang mendera tidak bisa disingkirkan

Disudahi atau tidak, ditamatkan atau malah enggan

Kedua makhluk yang masih bergumul semakin mendalami peran

Selamat! Inilah yang disebut ketidakputusasaan

Masih berusaha memuaskan, merenggut bibir sewarna darah

Pegangan tangan pada lekuk pinggul tidak mau diajak mengalah

Wanita berambut merah muda, berganti menjelajahi bentuk muka

Hidung yang mancung dan usapan pada rambut yang tak berujung

Membikin sang wajah tampan tak pernah keberatan dibuat mematung

Itu adalah usapan penuh syukur, masih lengkap dunia mereka

Ada apa saja yang meminta untuk dilupa?

Tidak, tidak pernah ada, masa lalu hantu tidak mungkin mencemarinya

Ini adalah malam baru dimulainya sejarah Uchiha

Bersiaplah, bersiaplah menyambut esok yang berbahagia

Jangan ragu, jangan ragu untuk mengatakan _"Aku juga mencintaimu"_

Biarkan, biarkan kisah ini tak pernah habis tertulis

Tidak perlu lagi ada mata yang meminta mengeluarkan tangis

Haru biru di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu, membuat raga menyatu

Masing-masing diri, merasakan dunia hanya milik mereka sendiri

Tak bisa berpisah, tak bisa berpisah untuk menjengkal jari

Apakah hati, apakah elegi, yang bisa mengobati dada yang mati

Berdoalah kepada Kami-sama agar apa yang terjadi selalu diberkati

Tengadahkan tangan untuk meminta asupan gizi

Berterima kasihlah karena ingatan hantu di masa lalu yang telah pergi

Baik-baik di sana, penyesalanmu akan sampai pada akhir hayat

Benci dan cinta senantiasa bersanding tak ubahnya ibarat

Menunggu, menanti, mengalah, menjauhi, tapi katakan saja _"Aku sudah cinta mati"_

Dengarlah jawaban, jangan mendengar dengan kupingmu yang budek tak karuan

Tapi dengarlah lewar suara hati yang merambat pada sentakan yang mendekatkan

…

Kasur, kamar terang, dan baju yang terpakai kembali

Masih ada sisa-sisa untuk mengenangnya menjadi memorabili

Itu adalah kejujuran tanpa batas yang berani

Sungguh, tidak bisa untuk dilupakan sebab terpaku dalam pikiran

Ingatan sederas gulungan film, bukanlah adegan berjenis amatiran

Lelaki tampan memangku wanita secantik bidadari

Keanggunan dalam memegang tangannya bagai tingkah Sang Putri

Puas, belum, puas, belum…Puas?

Hati-hati, nanti bisa terciduk oleh bahaya monster ganas

Siapa yang disebut dengan peran panas itulah yang pantas

Mendapat kesenangan tertinggi, bibir lagi-lagi terenggut tercuri

Belum mengalah juga, padahal hampir _finish_ nanti

Kalau ingin menyebut egois, sebaiknya tanyakan saja pada yang dimangsa

Dia hanya menurut saja rupanya

Mata menjelajahi dada

Dada mengobservasi muka

Muka meracuni mata

Kebahagiaan itu tidaklah sederhana

Kebahagiaan itu hanyalah sementara

Seiya sekata, tidak ada yang ingin berkata _"Sampai jumpa"_

Melangkah keluar dari pintu dengan perlahan-lahan

Sudah tuntas kontes kecantikan anak-anak bulan

Inilah kisah penuh romansa di malam pertama

Kata-kata yang menggoda, terbalaskan begitu sempurna

Ikrar sumpah setia diucapkan saat kecupan pada kening

Mendadak ruangan hanya bertemankan hening

" _Cintaku padamu tak berhenti hingga aku mati_

 _Karena mati tidak menjadi penghalang untuk mencintai_

 _Dan bagiku mencintai adalah umur yang abadi."_

…

 _Amor Eroticism, Erotisme Cinta_

 _(This poetry is heart voice from Sasuke and Sakura when they do their first honeymoon)_


End file.
